Iwao Kaguragi
was the president of Kaguragi Enterprises, a major conglomerate in Japan. He seized control of the company at a young age. Iwao expected his son Haruto to be nothing less than perfect. Biography Haruto's childhood His own father was described as "weak", which was a source of motivation for Iwao. When he became president of Kaguragi Enterprises, he developed it into one of Japan's three big conglomerates along with Domyoji Group. He was extremely successful in his field, meaning named one of the "Most Influential People in the World" for ten years straight. At some point, he married his wife and had a son named Haruto.Episode 1, Hana Nochi HareEpisode 10, Hana Nochi Hare Iwao expected Haruto to live up to his expectations, and constantly reminded Haruto that he needed to be "perfect." At a violin recital, he was embarrassed by Haruto when he threw up on stage. Iwao later tossed Haruto's violin in the trash.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare Haruto in high school By the time Haruto was in high school, his relationship with his son was considerably strained. Iwao often found himself disappointed in Haruto, even chatising him for not "managing his health" when he became sick.Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Iwao heard about Oto Edogawa while passing his son's room. He asked his butler Kozo Kobayashi about the girl. Kobayashi told him she was a girl Haruto was "getting closer to lately." Iwao then asked whether she was a "suitable partner for the Kaguragi heir", to which he had no answer.Episode 4, Hana Nochi Hare Later at a work event, he ran into Rie Hase who told him about his son becoming close to Oto. Iwao then went to meet Oto at her job, though he did not tell her who he was and why he was there. He decided that she was kind, but "not suitable" for his family. Iwao then made up his mind to "take measures before it is too late."Episode 5, Hana Nochi Hare Several days later, he criticized Haruto for "obsessing" over Oto though he did acknowledge her good points. Iwao called her an "inappropriate choice" for their family. Outside Haruto's room, Kobayashi introduced him to Megumi Nishidome, an heiress to a hotel chain.Episode 6, Hana Nochi Hare Iwao began acting nicer to Haruto, leading him to believe that his father had accepted him. However, he was actually hoping to form an engagement between Haruto and Megumi. Haruto was disappointed that his father had not accepted him. Iwao then proceeded to belittle his son in front of Megumi and her father. Megumi stood up for Haruto, telling him not to use them for his own "benefit" and refusing the engagement. She then raced out of the room with Haruto. Iwao found the situation interesting, wondering whether Megumi and Haruto would "end up together". He later heard that Haruto and Megumi were dating from her father. Iwao and Nishidome were negotiating a business deal as a result. He praised Haruto, but also reminded not to do anything halfheartedly.Episode 8, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Haruto had began officially dating Megumi, which pleased Iwao and he spoke kindly to his son. The following day, he saw Haruto attempting to fight Tenma Hase. Iwao stopped the fight and proposed a martial arts competition between the two. He wagered that Haruto would leave Oto alone and study aboard if he lost, but would be "free" if he won.Episode 9, Hana Nochi Hare Iwao was present for the first round, but left disappointed as soon as Haruto lost. He did not attend the rest of the competition though he showed up after Haruto won. Haruto told him he would work towards gaining his approval. Iwao reminded him that he did not need him if was not "perfect". He added that Haruto had achieved a "6 out of 10" for the day, admitting that he made some progress.Episode 11, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Iwao had an overall neat appearance. His black was always perfectly combed and never in disarray. Being a businessman, he also always wore a suit. Personality and traits Iwao was a talented businessman who operated a huge company on par with Domyoji Group. He had built up the company himself since his father had actually left it with an "uncertain future." Iwao was sometimes an overly harsh father in his attempts to prepare Haruto for his future. An example being when he tossed away Haruto's violin after he threw up at a recital. The incident traumatized Haruto, who found it impossible to live up to Iwao's standards. He often said "I have no need for anything less than the perfect son" to Haruto. Iwao also often criticized his son for disappointing him. Behind the scenes *Kenichi Takito portrays Iwao in Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (2018).https://natalie.mu/comic/news/273381 (Japanese) Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:Kaguragi family (drama) Category:Tokyo residents